1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery and a rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery, which is not designed to be recharged, in that the rechargeable battery is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, and the rechargeable battery has been actively researched to be applied to various high-tech fields and to be commercially available to be widely used.
For example, high power rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having relatively high energy density have recently been developed, and a plurality of high power rechargeable batteries may be coupled to each other in series to be used in equipment requiring power storage or a high amount of electric power, thereby forming a high power, large capacity battery module.
Such a rechargeable battery is manufactured in various shapes, and typical shapes thereof include a cylindrical shape, a rectangular shape, and a pouch shape. The cylindrical and rectangular shape high-capacity batteries are generally used in medium and large modules requiring a relatively large amount of power.
Each rechargeable battery generally includes an electrode assembly formed by interposing a separator, acting as an insulator, between a positive electrode and a negative electrode, a case receiving the electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution, a cap plate coupled to the case and closing and sealing the case, and an electrode terminal protruding from the cap plate and electrically connected to one of the positive electrode and the negative electrode of the electrode assembly.
Generally, when configuring a medium or large battery module by electrically connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries to each other, the rechargeable batteries are electrically connected to each other by using a connection member after adhering a plate-type terminal to the electrode terminal protruding out of each battery (e.g., protruding to an upper space above each battery) or by disposing a connection line and a circuit configuration of the battery module in the upper space above the respective battery, such that a height of the battery module is increased.
However, in an electric vehicle using the medium or large battery module, when the height of the battery module is increased as described above, suitable placement locations and/or orientations of the battery module are limited. Also, because the body height of the electric vehicle applied with this battery module is increased, there is a problem that it may not meet the various requirements of the customer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art.